Coincedental Meeting at BAG
by PegasusHydra
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to BAG to pick up some demigods when they meet a familiar face. Sequel to the "Son of the Sea and the Eye of Horus Meet Again."
1. Chapter 1

**Finally uploaded a sequel to the Son of the Sea and the Eye of Horus Meet Again. I plans for this for a while, but didn't get a chance to type it. XP It's not the best chapter, but I'll try to make the next chapters better. **

**I probably won't be updating often because of school, but I hope you stick with me!**

* * *

I got in the camp truck with the other kids. Normally my mom would've driven me to camp, but she was busy with work. So for now, I had to ride in the truck. With some other demigods. And strawberries.

The truck came quickly and parked in front of Goode.

"Hey Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said as I jumped in.

"Hey Wise Girl," I smiled.

"Please, no PDA," Connor said covering his eyes, but he was smiling under it.

"Ah, you're just jealous," Travis said clapping him on the shoulder.

"No I'm not!"

"Just shut up," someone mumbled from the corner.

"Yes, _please,_" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

I grabbed a strawberry and popped one into my mouth. "So… what's our next stop?"

"BAG," Leo said fiddling with some machine pieces.

"Sorry?"

"Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, I think," Annabeth said. "Then after that, the airport."

"Oh. Thanks," I popped another strawberry into my mouth.

"You shouldn't eat all the strawberries, or the harpy will notice," Katie said.

"Ah, it's okay. We already ate half of the strawberries in here," Travis grinned.

"That's not true," Annabeth whispered to Percy, "they fed it to Clovis, stem and all while he was sleeping."

"So _this_ is what happens when you leave demigods in a truck with strawberries."

"Apparently so."

We stayed silent for a moment as the others chatted up a storm.

"So how were you?" I asked. It seemed like the wrong thing to ask since I saw her a week ago, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Good," she said absently.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, knowing that she was only paying half her mind to me.

"The things that happened during winter break," Annabeth said. "It was kind of weird, don't you think?"

"What, us going to my mom's apartment and eating cake? It wasn't that strange at all if you ask me."

Annabeth groaned into her hands. "No, I mean the events _between_ that Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. _Oh,_ that…" I lowered my voice. "We still didn't tell anyone about it did we?"

"No, and I don't think we should," Annabeth said. "At least not yet."

"You could've at least let me tell my mom."

"I know Percy. But we can't be too careful can we?" she said.

The truck lurched and then froze to a stop.

Leo rubbed his head. "Man that hurts! I should really fix the gears in this thing."

Everyone groaned in agreement (besides Clovis who was still sleeping).

The back of the truck opened and let the bright light into the dim truck. My eyes hurt from looking at the dark so long.

Annabeth checked her watch. "We were a bit late, and BAG already ended. So why aren't they here?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe they're off shopping or something?"

"Do you even know who "they" are?"

"Nope. No clue at all."

"We're supposed to be picking up Drew and Lacey," an Aphrodite girl said. "They usually come out on time, so I don't know what's the problem."

I heard the harpies screeching impatiently. They were going to leave soon if they didn't come out.

"You want to go check?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Annabeth replied.

"Can we go too?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we want to… you know. Get a good look of the school," Travis snickered.

"You can't do that without me!" Leo said.

"Fine, but don't pull any pranks!" Annabeth yelled and we entered the school.

"Are you sure it's okay that we're just barging in here?" I said. "I mean, it's not like we can go in."

"Actually, we can, in a matter of fact," Annabeth said waving a rule sheet in front of me. "Says here that people are allowed to come in classes if the bell has rung for dismissal. Drew and Lacey should be in Room 40A."

We walked in the hallway which was strangely quiet. All the other classes have been dismissed, but there were no students around. We kept walking until we found the only class that was still not dismissed.

"Let's go in," Annabeth said and entered through the back door.

The teacher was lounging back in her chair while the students were grumbling and writing. Drew and Lacey looked back at us and Lacey mouthed, _Get us out of here._ On the board, a name was written on the board. First I thought it said: Ms. Pertisenteni. Then several minutes later, I found out that it was Ms. Serpentine.

"Sssso, why are you here? Thissss class isn't over you know," the teacher said in a sickly sweet voice. The teacher was tall and (too) skinny with too much of makeup. It made me want to gag.

"The rules say that we _can_ come in, even if the class isn't dismissed," Annabeth said. "And we're here to pick up someone."

The teacher sighed. "That'ssss not allowed. If you won't leave, then I guess I have to get rid of you then." She hissed with laughter.

Her skin turned green and her legs turned into double snake trunks. A spear materialized in her hand.

"A _dracanae,_" Annabeth muttered. "I should have known."

"First things first," I said. "Class dismissed!"

The students all looked back and stared. The next second, they were all running out of the classroom.

"We'll meet you at the truck!" I yelled and Drew and Lacey nodded.

"You will die, Percy Jackson!" the dracanae hissed and hurled the spear at me. It embedded itself in the wall.

"You missed," I said incredulously. "You should improve your aim."

"The otherssss are coming," she laughed. "You will die here today!"

"Not a chance," Annabeth said with a small smile. She drew her drakon-bone sword and quickly slashed the monster in two.

"Let's leave now," I said and we headed for the door only to find more dracanae filing in single file.

"Uh-oh," I muttered.

"The other door's taken too," Annabeth muttered.

Then from the middle of the group, there was a _BANG!_ and strawberries began flooding over th_e dracanae._

"What the—" I said.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and jumped over the monsters. "No time, let's go!"

We saw Leo and the Stoll brothers high-fiving each other.

"That was _awesome!_" they laughed.

"It would've been better if it was strawberry jelly though," Leo said wistfully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

As we were about to ride the truck, someone asked, "Percy, Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

I looked back and saw a familiar face. Sadie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who fav/followed this story! Also to the reviewers! I didn't expect this much notifications. ^^ I hope you guys didn't wait too long for the update. I finally have most of the story planned out... kinda. This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. I didn't read the KC for a while, so their characters may be OOC. **

**Question: Do you want Carter's and Annabeth's POVs added in here too? Answer in review please!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo. You didn't think you would here from us again so soon did you? Especially since last time Carter hogged all the attention. [Be quiet Carter, you know it's true.]

Here's what happened, in a nutshell. I was in my normal class at BAG, when the substitute made us stay in for at least 20 minutes after the bell rang for dismissal. The Plastic Bag, Drew, was checking her phone once in a while and muttering rude comments to the teacher. Meanwhile, the rest of us were writing essays on how _wonderful_ Ms. Serpentine was. My hand hurt from all the lies I wrote.

Until some people barged into the classroom (not that I minded) and said that they were picking someone up. Actually, they looked and sounded quite familiar, but I couldn't place it. Then our sub turned into some snake-human mutant and we all ran out of the classroom. More of those weird monsters came crowding in, and a wave of strawberries overtook them. Strange. Can magic produce strawberries to bury snakes? That would make a good spell.

"Wait," I told Jaz. "I think I know those people."

"You mean the snake things, or the visitors?" Walt asked.

"The visitors," I said obviously. [What do you mean _nothing_ is obvious when I say it? I don't even understand what _you're_ saying 50% of the time!]

"It would've been better if we had strawberry jelly though," I heard someone say.

"Let's go," another person said.

I looked over and saw the visitors, and I finally realized who they were.

"Percy, Annabeth. What are you doing here?" I asked as they turned around.

"Hey, you know this girl? And who wears combat boots with a school uniform?" an elfish looking boy said. He looked at me and waggled his eyebrows. "And the others?"

Walt grunted when he saw that motion and I glared at the scrawny boy.

Annabeth slapped him upside in the head. "Yes we do. Now why don't you go back to the truck and wait?"

"Yes, _Mom,_" another boy mocked. There was another guy that looked exactly like him.

"We would like to, _Mom,_ but it seems like the truck has already left," the other identical boy said.

"What were they thinking?" Annabeth muttered. She turned to me and flashed a smile. "Never knew you went to BAG. Where's Carter?"

"Ah, well, we live in Brooklyn, and this school is really near," I said. I wanted to blurt out everything about the Brooklyn House, but I kept my mouth shut which was hard to do. [What do you mean, _of course_?] "Carter doesn't come here because he's… busy."

"Oh," Percy muttered. "We were here to pick up Drew and Lacey, but our ride just left. Dunno why. I guess it was safer or something."

"Anyway, this is Leo," Annabeth said gesturing over to the elfish kid. "And those two are Connor and Travis Stoll." She pointed at the identical brothers.

They did a mock bow.

"This is Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz, and Walt," I said. "And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Sadie."

"Hey, what are you kids still doing here? The bell rang like half an hour ago!" the janitor snapped and we all got kicked out outside. I never liked the janitor anyway.

"Guess we need to find another way to camp," Percy said. "I don't want to bother my mom when she's working and I want to let Paul take a break."

Cleo cleared her throat awkwardly beside me.

"Uh yeah. We need to go. See you guys later… I guess?" I said awkwardly.

Percy' head shot up. "Yeah. Sure. Sorry you got a bit… involved."

I shrugged. "I've been through worse. Anyway, bye." [Fine Carter, _we've_ been through worse. Happy now?]

We walked away and Alyssa asked, "So who are they?"

"And how do you know them?" Cleo added.

"They don't seem like magicians," Jaz murmured.

"They're not," Walt and I said at the same time.

There was a rustle behind us, and we all whipped around and saw nothing. Nothing but trees swaying in the wind. [Okay Carter, so that was obvious that something was following us. So what? We're not geeks like you.]

"Gods, I thought something was following us," I said.

"So anyway, who are they?" Alyssa prompted.

"Some Greek demigods of some sort," I shrugged.

"Of _some sort?!_" I heard an outraged whisper behind me, but again, there was nothing there.

"Something wrong?" Walt asked.

"Nah, nothing." Of course, nothing always meant _something._ And that something usually meant something dangerous.

When we finally made it to the Brooklyn House, my throat was sore from explaining. [Yes, it seems impossible doesn't it? I'm gonna get you for that.]

"Hey, what took you so long?" Carter asked looking up from his pudding.

And I had to use my beautiful voice again to explain to my dear brother what happened. [My voice is _very_ beautiful Carter. Better than yours.]

"Hey, is it true that you became a guinea pig?" Walt asked.

Carter's face turned red as a cherry. "Who told you?"

Everyone pointed at me, even the ankle-biters (ah, they're so bright, I'm so proud).

I raised my hands in mock surrender. [I'll _never_ surrender to you Carter.] "I had to tell them _something._"

"Oh, another poor soul turned into a guinea pig," someone snickered.

Everyone turned around and looked at the statue of Thoth, where the voice came from.

"Looks like they found us," another person sighed. "We might as well come out."

Two identical boys popped out on either side of the statue with wide grins.

"Hey, nice to see you…" Connor counted the people from BAG, "four again."

"Five," I corrected. "Cleo went to the library."

"Same thing," Travis shrugged. "We were nearly discovered on our way here. We really need to become stealthy."

"Who are they?" Carter said warily.

"Peace people," Connor said. "We are Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Children of Hermes hiding behind a Thoth statue… I wonder if Ja-hooty will approve of that," I said.

"So why are you here?" Julian asked coming out with Felix who had penguins surrounding him.

"To have some fun, of course! While the others are discussing a ride back home," they said.

"So… when are you going to leave?" Carter asked. "I don't have any contact with Percy anymore so—"

"Actually, we're planning on leaving when our final prank gets pulled," Connor said. "Well, not final, but you know what I mean."

"It should go off in… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

_BOOM!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I didn't really get much answers to the question, so I just went along with Annabeth's PoV. It was kind of hard writing this because there's like so much characters in the Brooklyn House! T^T Some of the characters might be a bit OOC. I won't deny that. v.v**

**If I'm ever late with updates, I'll try to update at least once a week. **

**And please guys, review. I get more motivated when I get reviews. Of course you don't have to, but I would like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Annabeth_

"So who are they?" Leo asked with a crazy grin on his face.

"Long story," I said. "Let's just concentrate on getting home."

"We can walk," Percy suggested. He studied my expression, then quickly added, "But it'll be dangerous. Or we can take a taxi, but a taxi won't fit all of us. And I don't want to bother the pegasi right in the beginning of summer."

"I can build us a flying machine," Leo suggested.

"NO!" Percy and I said at the same time. Last time that happened, the device exploded in midair, making us fall and bump into an airplane (besides Jason and Piper), and we landed on a very unhappy pile of black fur.

"First things first." Percy said looking around. "Where are the Stoll brothers?"

We stayed silent for a moment as that information hit our heads. Then there was a big _BOOM!_ from the street.

"Probably where that explosion happened," I said and we all ran to the area.

When we went there, there was a exploded house with shaving cream. At the site, we saw the Stoll brothers laughing their heads off along with some other kids covered in shaving cream. And a baboon.

"What the heck happened here?" I said looking at the mess.

"Oh, uh, hi Annabeth!" Connor said uneasily. "We were just here when—"

"This house coincidentally exploded in shaving cream!" Travis finished.

"This is awesome!" Leo yelled.

A girl spit out shaving cream. "No it's not! I wanted a glass of water, not a house full of shaving cream!"

"Hey Sadie. Is that you?" Percy asked.

"Who else does it seem like?" she said spitting out more cream.

"Calm down Sadie," Carter said shaking his head. Shaving cream flew everywhere. He looked up, his eyes wide. "Oh, Percy, Annabeth, nice seeing you here."

"Hey, but was the house supposed to explode?" Travis muttered quietly to Connor. "I thought we only made it to release shaving cream, not make it explode with shaving cream, though this is pretty awesome."

"Yes. But oh well, maybe something went wrong with it," Connor shrugged.

"Anyway, sorry," Percy was telling Carter. "They're like the pranksters on our side, so they tend to do that a lot."

"It's fine," Carter said waving it off. "It can be fixed with a bit of magic… Right Sadie?"

"Nope," Sadie said, "not working."

"_What?_"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Do you really need proof? _Hi-nehm!"_ she yelled and a hieroglyphic came into being, but quickly shattered.

"What was that?" Leo asked. "Some weird symbol to do something?"  
"They're called hieroglyphics," Travis said mocking me. I gave him a murderous glare and we quickly shut up. Maybe he still remembered how I nearly killed them for putting a tarantula in my sleeping bag. That was horrifying.

"Our magic isn't working," Cleo said. "All the books are ruined!"

"But the penguins like the shaving cream better," a little kid said. There were about five penguins wading around in the shaving cream.

"Felix, we're not penguins," Carter sighed.

"I'm sure the penguins like the water better," Percy said.

"On that note, let's go take a shower," an older kid said. "Or at least get the shaving cream off."

"But we don't have one," Walt grumbled.

"Hey Percy," I said. "Do you think you can give them a wash?"

We exchanged looks and he grinned. "Sure, why not?"

He thrust his hand at the river near the house and it rose. He moved his hand in a downwards thrust and the water did the same. The water gave everyone a shock as the shaving cream got off.

Carter spit out some water. "Thanks Percy."

"No problem," Percy said.

"_Agggh!"_ the baboon cried.

"Hey, Khufu," Sadie said, "I happened to have this box of Cheerios. You want it?"

"_Agggh!"_

I didn't need to speak baboon to know what it said. Sadie tossed him the box and it ran off with it. And why baboons eat Cheerios, I have no idea.

"Looks like we can't get to camp for a bit," I muttered. "Any of you want to go?"

Leo cleared his throat. "I'd like to see Jason and Piper, but they need their personal time." He put air quotes around "personal time."

"We'd like to go because we know everyone at camp well so we can pull more serious pranks on them," Connor said honestly.

"But then again, we can also pull even more serious pranks on strangers because we don't know them," Travis grinned and high fived his brother.

I groaned.

"Well, actually," Carter said, "I was planning on taking some initiates to investigate this case."

"What case?" the older kid asked. "Is it the one about—"

"I believe it's the one about the moving statue," Cleo said. "You guys checked out a lot of articles on that."

"I didn't, Carter did," Sadie said. "I'm definitely not into those things."

"Sounds like someone I know," I said under my breath.

"What?" Percy complained.

"I didn't specify you, but if you think so, oh well," I grinned. "So is it about that moving statue from the Manchester Museum?"

Carter looked surprised. "Yeah. It's based loosely on it. There's this other… how do you put it… 'spiritual museum,' I guess, and all the statues or artifacts started doing something strange around the same time that happened. So I just did a bit more research on that."

Leo looked up from his tinkering and released a mini helicopter. "Didn't catch what you all said, but sounds interesting enough."

"Is that another prank?" Alyssa said warily.

"Nope," Leo said with his usual grin. "I'm an honest son of Hephaestus here, not Hermes, though I guess I do help them sometimes."

"You're honest, my butt," I muttered.

Percy let out a spout of laughter next to me.

"But they both start with 'He' and ends with a 's!'" a little kid said.

"Yes, good job," Carter said absently. "Now you guys go play… tag, or whatever you play for a while. The other older kids will play with you. Walt isn't feeling good today, so he won't be playing with you."

The little kids cheered and ran off. The others seemed to know what was going to happen and moved off.

"So," Sadie said pulling out a pack of gum from her pocket, "you guys want to go now?"

"Is it okay, leaving the kids there?" Leo asked.

"It's fine," Walt said. "The worst that happened was a unicorn trampling over them. It'll be fine."

"Sorry?"

"We might as well get going," Travis said. "Man, it was a long time since I've been out on a mission!"

"But what about camp? We should tell Chiron," I said lowering my voice so the Egyptians won't hear. Maybe that was a bit untrustworthy, but hey, better safe than sorry.

"Hey, don't sweat it Wise Girl," Percy said. He looked up at the others, "You don't mind those three tagging along with us, do you?"

"Hey!" "those three" shouted.

"Sure, let's get a move on," Carter said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, admit, this and the last chapter weren't the best chapters I have written. But I would still like some reviews. I'm aiming for at least 3. **

**I'm just going to say that Nico knows Anubis (maybe I'll do a oneshot on that later on), so please don't question me about that.**

* * *

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

"So!" Percy said. "What's the brilliant plan?"

I tried not to be annoyed with him. I mean, I was glad that he was here, [Not in _that_ way Sadie.] but it wasn't like I planned everything out. [Fine. It was one of the _few_ times I didn't plan something out. You okay now?]

I took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking maybe Anubis could track where the museum is since it's not in an entirely… physical place."

"Yes, and we _all_ know who Anubis is, right?" Travis said nudging Connor.

"Yeah, sure we do!" he said.

"He's the Egyptian god of death," Sadie said chewing her gum. "He's currently residing inside Walt now."

"What?" Leo said. "Is that even possible?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm guessing that while we have children of the gods, they have magicians _hosting_ gods. Am I right?"

"Yeah," I said impressed. "It took a while for me to get around my head, but yeah."

"So yeah, he's in me right now. Isis and Horus used to be in Sadie and Carter, but they left," Walt said. "I can hear Anubis's thoughts right now. But to actually get him to come out, that'll be a little hard."

"Maybe we can go into his field," Sadie suggested. It was rare that she had a suggestion. "Like you know, the graveyard? I think he liked the one in New Orleans."

"Of course, you know all about it Sadie," I mumbled.

Sadie kicked me hard.

"Looks like he has the same taste as our friend," Percy said smiling lightly.

"Who?" Leo said. "Is it that guy who radiated death or something?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I guess you can call him his cousin or something if you count the godly DNA."

"He's no fun to prank!" Connor complained.

"We never even pranked him."

"Oh, right."

I wasn't sure about the "radiating death" part, but I shrugged. "But how are we going to get there? I mean, Walt can't transport us. I guess we could ride Freak, but I don't know if he can handle the weight of eight people. Even if he can, the boat has no space."

The demigods gave me weird looks when I mentioned a boat, but Percy spoke up. "Well, actually, I can call some pegasi—"

"But you wanted to let them relax which is why you didn't call them over to take us to camp," Leo said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But I could call Mrs. O'Leary, but she'll be very tired after it. There's another option, but I don't want to take it."

He locked eyes with Annabeth and she laughed when she found out what it meant.

"Who's Mrs. O'Leary?" Leo asked and the others rolled their eyes. I leaned in to listen too, because I was interested. [Shut up Sadie. I'm interested in a lot of things, not just pets.]

"She's a hellhound," Travis said. "Used to be Daedalus's, but got passed down to Perce. She stays in the arena, and some had some… ah, unfortunate accidents there."

"Cool," Sadie said, probably not even knowing what a hellhound was. [You know it's true.]

"So… should I call her over?" Percy asked. "I mean, she'll be taking a lot of people so it'll be tiring…"

"Sure. If it's okay with all of you," Walt said.

"I'm not sure if she'll hear me, but I'll try."

He gave a loud New York taxicab whistle and the sound echoed for a few seconds. Right after, a huge black dog came out of our shadows and jumped on Percy. Emphasis on huge.

"Mrs. O'Leary, off! Yeah, good to see you too girl," Percy said covered in saliva.

"Oh… So where was she? This is like my first time seeing her," Leo said. Annabeth leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Oh."

"So _that's_ a hellhound," Sadie said, her mouth open.

"They're usually smaller in size though," Percy said. He jumped on her back and she barked. "Come on."

It took a bit of work, but we all managed to fit on the dog.

"Alright, Mrs. O'Leary. I'm counting on you. Take us to the New Orleans graveyard."

Mrs. O'Leary barked again and the ground shook as she jumped in a shadow.

For a moment, we were in darkness. There were strange noises and I was creeped out, to be honest. [Go ahead, call me a scaredy-cat. Now just shut up.]

When it stopped, Annabeth said, "Looks like little Falcon Head here was scared."

Everyone busted out laughing as we got off. Mrs. O'Leary immediately started snoring.

"Well, we're here," Sadie said.

"Thanks, we noticed," Leo said. "Graveyards. Not my number one place to hang out."

"That's your opinion," someone said behind him.

I jumped and looked behind us. There, petting Mrs. O'Leary was someone who looked like a younger version of Anubis. He had a black aviator jacket that was a bit too big on him and a black sword at his belt.

"Hey Nico," Percy said.

"Looks like Anubis," Walt said.

"More like his twin," Sadie said.

"I guess your idea of a good hangout would be in a factory or something," Nico shrugged. He looked in our direction. "Hey Anubis. Well, actually, part of Anubis."

"I'm actually hosting him," Walt mumbled. "We were hoping that he would come out if we came here—"

"Right over there," he said pointing to a coffin that had Anubis sitting on it.

"I'll go join you in a bit," Percy said and walked over to talk to Nico.

"It's kind of weird, seeing a god that I'm hosting outside of me when I know that part of him is inside my head," Walt said.

"Very," I agreed.

"Hello Sadie," Anubis said smiling at my sister. "And to the rest of you. And the Greeks."

Sadie sniffed. "I suppose you have more toilet paper right now?"

Anubis rolled his eyes. "It's not toilet paper."

I cleared my throat. "We were going to ask you about the museum."

He frowned. "What museum? I only know of few. The newest one I think is in the middle of a portal."

"A portal," Connor said. "Like in those sci-fi movies?"

"No, a real one," I said. For some reason, the two brothers reminded me of Sadie. [The truth hurts Sadie. Especially this one.]

"Um, so how do you make one? Is there like a machine that makes portals? Actually, that'd be pretty cool, though it won't be the coolest thing to make. Then again we may or may not—" Leo rambled until Annabeth cut him off by punching him in the gut.

"Thank you," Sadie said.

"But to make a portal, don't you need a lot of power?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we usually make them best at like Egyptian architecture … things. Like around obelisks," Sadie said. Of course, that's the best description that she could make up. [Ow, that hurt!]

"Usually, that's what you do," Anubis said. "But I'll make one for you this time. It's not really my specialty though, so it won't last long."

"But how will we just stop in the middle?" Walt asked. "You said that the museum is in the middle of a portal."

He shrugged. "I don't know up to that much. I've been there once by accident though. You need a huge entrance fee to get in—unless you can sneak by the security guard which is really hard."

"We can shadow travel," Percy said coming along with Nico.

I thought I heard Nico mutter, "I never agreed to this."

"I guess the son of Hades can help," Anubis said. "And I should be going now before they find out that I'm off somewhere else along with mortals again. Good luck."

He opened a black portal and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Percy_

"So… I guess we should go in?" Leo said releasing a helicopter made of pipe cleaners.

"Unless you want to go back to camp right now with the Stolls," I said, a bit too eagerly.

"Nah," they said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So do we just go in?"

"Well, I guess," Walt said shifting his weight from foot to foot. "But Anubis said that it's in the middle of a portal or something, but I don't know anything about that. He glanced at Carter and Sadie. "_We_ don't know anything about that.

"Might as well try," Sadie said. "If it doesn't work, oh well! And the portal's going to close soon so we should hurry."

"Aren't you guys magicians?" Nico asked right when we lined up to enter the portal. "So can't you try to disrupt it with magic?"

"Oh… Good point," Carter said. "Never thought of that. But I don't think just our power is enough. So can you guys help too?"

"Sure," I said. "Now go in. The portal's starting to shrink!"

We all scrambled into the portal, forgetting about our line.

I heard Carter yell, "1, 2, 3!"

"_Ha-di!"_ Sadie yelled.

Carter tossed me a bottle of water and the water spewed out like a hose. Leo shot flames, and the Stoll brothers threw a stink bomb.

There was a blinding flash and I was thrown to the ground.

"Oof!" I grumbled. I looked up and saw that everyone was piled up on top of me. "Man, I'm not a mattress! Why was I spit out first anyway?"

I got up and the whole pile fell. The air stinked around us; probably from the stink bomb from the Stoll brothers. That wasn't a good entrance.

"Sorry Percy," Annabeth said.

Nico muttered the same thing with a reddish tinge on his cheeks.

"You can see how I felt when Jason landed on me at Monocle Motors," Leo said. "Only that yours was like five times worse."

"Thanks for the encouragement," I said stretching my back. "And what the heck did you put in the stink bomb?"

"Yeah, it smells worse than Punishment… and there's a lot of stinky things there," Nico said.

"Well, we put in the aroma of a skunk, some urine from a—" Connor started.

"Forget that, where are we anyway?" Walt said.

We finally took a good look of our surroundings. As far as I could tell, we were in a building, maybe in the lobby. It was pretty dark and the floor shined like dark obsidian. The only thing that provided light was a chandelier on the dome-shaped ceiling, but even that was dull.

"Whoever built this place should learn about brightness settings," Sadie said.

"It's not that bad," Nico muttered. Of course, he spent most of his time in the Underworld, and it was pretty dark there. And he even had been through Tartarus. That wasn't easy.

"Should we go buy some tickets for the museum that you guys were talking about?" Travis said.

"Museum?" Carter said still disoriented.

"Well, it _does_ say 'Welcome to the Museum of No Return,'" Annabeth said pointing around the rim of the dome.

"Yes, yes, welcome!" someone said.

I jumped and looked beside me. We were somehow moved to the counter where a skinny man stood. His ribs were showing through his suit and his dark hair was greased back. He looked like some kind of skinny and ugly Elvis.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Setne!" Carter said pointing at him.

"Ah, yes, Carter Kane," Setne said. "Nice seeing you again. If you're here for the Book of Thoth, I have absolutely _no_ idea where it is."

"Sure, Uncle Vinnie," Sadie grumbled. "As for an answer to your question, we would like to enter your stupid museum."

"Why, if you think it is stupid, you shouldn't enter!" he said spreading his arms. "And tickets are expensive."

"Yeah, we heard that it was overpriced," I said.

Setne glanced at us. "Oh, Greeks! How wonderful! Greeks and Egyptians mixing together—how nice!"

"If you're having trouble pricing the tickets, we can help you," Connor said. "We can bargain."

"Oh yes. You two are the sons of that god of thieves right? Thieves, trade, roads, and a bunch more," he said.

I was a bit disturbed by how much he knew about us. He reminded me of a bunch of monsters that I've met. For some reason, they knew everything about me. I wonder if there's like a Percy Channel or something.

"So… who are you anyway?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"He's an _escapee,_" Nico said. "He should be dead and in the Underworld right now. The Egyptian one."

"So how much are the tickets?" Walt asked.

Setne frowned. "Let's see… For you three Egyptian magicians, it'll be… let's see…a part of your soul, and for the demigods, a bit of your power. Or godly blood. Whichever."

"So you mean… like our _ba?_" Sadie asked.

"Hmm… yes, but I like your name better," he said scratching his chin.

"But is that even possible?" Leo asked.

"With a few challenging spells, yes," he said.

"That's what you said last time, and the spell was simple," Carter grumbled.

"Can we just pay you with _drachmas?_" I said. I wasn't eager to give my blood or power away. Actually, now that I think about it, many monsters and gods and Titans _did_ want my blood. Wow. Interesting.

"You think I can be bought?" Setne sneered.

"We bought Charon," I heard Annabeth whisper.

"We'll think about the tickets," Carter said. "Come on guys."

"You're going to have to pay anyway, so go on and have your silly discussion," Setne said waving his hand.

We all walked back to the center where we had our "silly discussion."

"Something tells me we should _not_ go with his pricing," I said.

"No duh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"I can shadow travel, but I don't know if I can with this big of a group. And Sente is a powerful magician, even as a ghost," Nico said.

"Then just take some of us, and the rest of us can cause a distraction," Walt said. "And we'll try to join up with you later."

"Question," Leo said. "What's our purpose here? Destroy this museum?"

Carter coughed. "Originally, yes. But since Setne is here, I'm wondering if the Book of Thoth is here too. So that's another thing."

"Then who's in the Distraction group and who's in the Action group? I think I can only take three or four with me max," Nico asked.

"I'll be Action," I said.

"Action," Carter said.

"I'll take…" Leo started. Annabeth shot him one of her 'looks' and he quickly changed his mind. "Distraction."

We ended up having me, Carter, Annabeth, and Sadie for the Action group, while the rest were the Distraction group.

"Why am I stuck with them?" I heard Walt complain. To be honest, I didn't blame him.

"Wait! I need to put on the finishing touches," Leo said fumbling with some sphere—not Archimedes.

"As do we," Travis said. Connor was somewhere to be unseen. I didn't want to know where.

"Ready!" Connor said running back from wherever he was.

"I hope you didn't set up another stink bomb," Sadie said.

"Nah, it's something even better!" Connor said with a crazy grin.

"Okay, Action team, hold hands," Nico said reluctantly.

We held hands in a circle as he counted off. "5, 4 3, 0."

I was about to yell, "What happened to 2 and 1?!" when the sound was torn from my lips as we melted into the shadows.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't update last week! I was so tired and stressed. I could've made this chapter better, but it's hard with so much characters. Especially with some from KN 'cause I didn't read that for at least a year (because I personally like PJO and HoO much better).**

**So what did you guys think of the House of Hades? I thought it could've been better, but it was okay. ^^ I'm kind of sad that the Blood of Olympus will be the last book of HoO. And Rick Riordan said that he might let Percy rest for a while and work on the Norse series. T^T I wish he would continue to write about Percy too though.**

**Yeah, and I also can't wait for Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. :) The cover already looks cool.**


End file.
